Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
According to the related art, a mobile terminal offered for sale must be configured to communicate over the applicable network before the mobile terminal may be used to communicate over the intended communication networks. In other words, the mobile terminal must be activated. The mobile terminal is generally shipped in a state in which the mobile terminal is configured with the manufacturer's settings or the retailer's customized settings. Nevertheless, the mobile terminal must communicate with an applicable server to download the appropriate information for activating and configuring the mobile terminal to enable the mobile terminal to communicate over the intended communication network (e.g., without merely communicating over a WiFi or the like).
After the mobile terminal is purchased (e.g., when payment is complete), activation of the mobile terminal may take a few minutes. For example, the time required to activate the mobile terminal may be sensitive and variable according to network delays associated with transferring the requisite information for device activation. The process of activating a mobile terminal according to the related art may cause a user to be inconvenienced and thus dissatisfied with the manufacturer and/or retailer.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving the method for activating a new mobile terminal.
The information above is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.